Dancing With The Devil
by Shadowcatgirl09
Summary: A fun night out with friends turns into a horrifying fight for survival.


Author's Note: For the Bonkai Anthology; It's based on the story of The Black Dog

* * *

Five months, it has been five months since Bonnie and Sheila moved out of Mystic Falls and its consistently growing chaos. Opening the tomb took a toll on Sheila putting her out of commission for well over a month. While taking care of Sheila Bonnie chose to take off from school, only venturing out of the house to groceries at the most. Caroline and Elena, when they weren't wrapped up in boyfriend drama, would drop off schoolwork for her. After she recovered, Sheila whisked Bonnie away to a town far far from where they originally lived.

Settling down took some time for both of them but they finally managed to adjust. There was a few bumps at first with Bonnie needing to catch up school wise but other than that she fit in rather well with her new peers. Two girls, Alexis and Kiana, were the first to welcome her to the school. Alexis is a junior like Bonnie and runs the school newspaper, always snooping around school and town for things to put in it. Kiana had it rougher living with her single mother and three younger siblings. She has to work after school to help out with bills. Since their first meeting the three girls became inseparable.

Though Bonnie kept in touch with her childhood friends via phone calls and skype, a part of her didn't want to go back to Mystic Falls. She had no desire to have anymore run ins with vampires.

Sheila stands on the porch with a mug of herbal tea as Bonnie pulls up to their house with her friends. The girls had did some shopping in preparation for a big party tomorrow. Alexis was invited by her brother to record the college party so she decided the only way she would go was if Bonnie and Kiana could come too. Cue the impromptu shopping trip Bonnie was not prepared for.

"Hi Ms. Sheila!" Kiana waves from the backseat of Alexis' old hummer jeep.

"Good evening Ms. Bennett!" Alexis yells from the driver seat.

"Hello girls! I trust you've stayed out of trouble this evening?"

"Yes ma'am!" The two girls said in unison.

"Bye guys!" Bonnie gets out of the car arms and hands full of bags heading directly for her grandmother.

"Bye Bonnie! See you tomorrow!"

Alexis and Kiana waited until Bonnie and Sheila go inside before driving off.

Sheila closes the front door quietly. "That's a lot of bags there, you plan on going somewhere?"

"Uh yes, Alexis' brother Shawn invited us to a party." Bonnie walks into the living room dropping all of the bags on the couch.

Sheila casually sips her tea in the archway. "You can go but make sure you check in with me every hour."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now I unfortunately have papers to grade. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Grams." Bonnie picks her bags back up bee-lining for her bedroom. Once inside she face-plants on it, exhausted from the amount of shopping done today. They started at one and finally ended around five-ish.

"Never again," she mumbles as she drags herself to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. That's when she feels it, the feeling of being watched. It first started on a trek through the woods with Grams. Now whenever she's alone it persists; Following her instincts she ambles over to her window, pushing her curtains aside she sees a dog gazing back at her.

Her and the dog have a weird staring contest before she lets go of the curtains. After her shower the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end again. It's still sitting out there patiently watching her through the bedroom window. Bonnie's not the type to attack animals so she just opts to turn her light off leaving only the bedside lamp on. She grabs her romance novel and begins reading from where she left off.

Two hours later and she's sound asleep, her book fallen on the floor. She dreams about hellhounds and flames surrounding a man with glowing red eyes.

* * *

Malachai sits at the table in the great hall of Asmodeus' palace playing with a viewing orb. He ignored the discussions of who should rule in Lucifer's stead since he was out of commission, choosing to watch the pretty brown skinned girl with malachite eyes get changed into her pajamas and then curling up under the covers with a book. She first pinged his radar when she hiked through the woods with her grandmother, their powerful magic disturbing the hellmouth nearby. She piqued his interest when she came by with her friends and immediately felt his presence. She grew agitated urging her friends to quickly leave. Since then he had Fluffy follow her around in the mortal realm using his eyes while he handled affairs here.

"Malachai!" Malthus' rough voice breaks Malachai from his viewing of his Bonnie.

He closed his hand making the orb vanish. "What?" His tone bored.

About twenty different faces looked at him, ranging from disdain to mild amusement.

"This is important!" Asharoth slams her hand down on the table.

"Yeah I got that at the first six meetings Ash." He got up from the table. "Until you guys figure out who's going run Hell I'm out of here."

Asharoth crossed her legs placing her chin in her hand, a small smile on her lips. "Have fun in the mortal realm."

He waves the meeting goers off as they all laugh in the background. Disappearing in a puff of black smoke he reappears at one of the entrances of Hell.

He smirked to himself as the gates opened. "I'm coming Bonnie."

A presence crept up on him causing Malachai to roll his eyes. "What?"

The imp bowed before him. "There's a disturbance at the castle."

"This can wait."

"It's Belial your highness. He wishes to speak with you."

Damn demon hierarchy, Belial's a king so he has no choice but to respond. "Tell him I'll be there soon."

"Yes your highness." The little imp darts off into the barren lands.

Malachai looks at the gates in longing as they shut again before vanishing to deal with Belial and his bullshit.

* * *

Bonnie steps into the living room just as Grams sets down a fresh plate of Belgian waffles and a side plate of bacon. The turntable was playing Billie Holiday, setting a nice mood for the usually quiet house.

"Morning." Bonnie says as she pulls out a chair to sit in.

"Morning baby girl." Grams comes to Bonnie's side of the table to plant a kiss on her forehead and putting the bottle of maple syrup and a glass of apple juice in front of her. "I have to leave early today, group tutoring session and then a few fortunes to read. When I get back we'll practice some more."

"I can't Grams, that party is tonight. Can we practice tomorrow?"

"Sure." Sheila grabs her briefcase heading for the door. "Since we're not practicing tonight I'll be going out with some co-workers. I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay."

Bonnie was used to being by herself most days so she would be fine. Probably spend the night at one of her friends' house after the party. It was a toss up between Alexis or Kiana. If she stayed with Alexis she would have to put up with her hot yet annoying older brother. Going with Kiana would have her babysitting three little monsters.

So caught up in her thoughts Bonnie didn't hear her grandmother talking to her. "Oh huh? What did you say Grams?"

"I said be careful out there child, the Devil has many ways of tempting one to his side."

Bonnie stared at her grandmother quizzically. Her phone buzzes on the table diverting her attention as the front door closes.

It was a text from Alexis. **"Good morning Bon. I'll be picking you up around 9:30 this evening."**

**"Morning Lex. I'll be ready before then."**

* * *

The three girls arrive at the frat house at exactly 10pm. The windows of the house is literally shaking with the loud rap music. Teens and college students line the front of the place. Red cups, cigarette butts and various plastic containers litter the ground. Alexis has her camcorder ready to record the over the top frat party.

She looks back at Bonnie then over to Kiana. "You girls ready?"

"Yup." Bonnie says as she fixes her shirt. It's a cute black floral print off shoulder top tucked into a pair of denim shorts.

Kiana fluffed up her curls. "Born ready."

They're greeted at the door by Lex's brother Shawn with two red cups in his hands.

"Wassup!?"

"Hey Shawn!" The three girls say in unison.

"These are for you!" He hands a cup to Bonnie and Kiana. "All the action is in the kitchen! Follow me!"

The place is packed with people; there's barely room to move around without bumping into someone. They follow as closely behind Shawn as possible, none of them wanted to get separated at this party. Screams and shouts are heard coming from the kitchen; one kid is chugging from the beer keg while doing a handstand. Shawn moves past that to a group playing beer pong or so it seemed.

"I made the drinks for this game! It's my special mix! There's beer and like four other liquors in here!" He tugs on Bonnie's arm. "Come play with us!"

She seems reserved at first but then shrugs her shoulders. "Aw what the hell let's do it!"

Bonnie downs the cup Shawn first handed her as Kiana bursts out laughing. Alexis preps the camera panning on Bonnie. She's teamed up with Shawn and another girl and another guy. Ten cups line the table each filled with different liquids.

The guy on the other team smirks at Bonnie. "You can go first!"

"Don't mind if I do!" She giggles taking the pong ball and throws it. It lands in third cup on the right in the last row.

"Woohoo!" She raises her arms in the air happily looking at the guy expectantly.

The guy winks at her lifting the cup to his lips and downs it in one go.

Ten minutes later Alexis is laughing her ass off at a tipsy Bonnie, being the designated driver and recorder she couldn't really afford to get shitfaced like Bonnie and Kiana were. Bonnie was grinning from ear to ear leaning against Kiana. She only had to drink two cups during their game but Shawn is apparently very heavy-handed when it comes to drink making.

Alexis adjusted the camera in her hands. "Bonnie I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Her words come out slurred.

"You ever heard the legend of the black dog? They say that when it arrives that means death is sure to follow. If you look directly into its eyes you'll die."

"Yeah right." Bonnie snickers and then covers her mouth. Feeling like she has to vomit she makes it out the back door. As soon as she feels the warm night air her stomach stops churning. Her friends follow close behind to make sure nothing happened to her.

"I don't think you need anymore alcohol tonight." Alexis shoves a bottle of Gatorade at Bonnie. "Drink this."

Kiana hands her two slices of garlic bread. "I am not trying to incur your grandmother's wrath."

Bonnie chuckled eating one slice of bread and washing it down with the Gatorade. "Thanks."

"She won't have to worry about her grandmother for much longer."

The three turn to the man stepping out of the shadows. He's wearing all black and his eyes are cold, lacking a soul. Bonnie sobers up immediately upon feeling his presence; Everything about him makes her magic stand on end.

"I know what you are girl."

Bonnie's phone begins vibrating in her back pocket. All three girls inch closer to each other. Judging from Kiana's reactions she could tell she sobered up too.

"What do you want with me?"

"I need to take you in. Your kind doesn't belong in this town."

Kiana's head jerked back as if she'd been slapped. "Damn dude, racist much?"

"I didn't mean in that regard. She's not normal."

"Just keep digging that hole dude."

Bonnie inched further back as the man stepped closer to them.

"I didn't want to resort to this but I guess I have no choice." He produces a phone holding it out to them. "Do it." He says to no one in particular.

Children could be heard screaming on the other end of the line. Bonnie's blood runs cold side-eyeing Kiana. After being around them so much she could recognize Kiana's siblings anywhere.

"Kiana! Help!" The youngest one screams for his older sister to save them.

"You sick fuck!" Bonnie was enraged.

"I'll call my people off if you two stand aside and let me have her. You have my word."

Kiana looked between Bonnie and the man frantically hoping she wouldn't have to betray her friend. Another scream comes from the phone and her eyes plead for Bonnie's forgiveness as she moves away from her.

"Let them go." He commands and then ends the call.

Bonnie attempted an aneurysm spell but it doesn't work. Her eyes widened in horror. _"How did that not effect him? Wait is he-"_

Alexis pushed Bonnie toward the woods near the frat house. "Run Bonnie!"

"But-" She hesitates to leave her friends behind.

"Run!"

She takes off using a patentibus spell to force the fence open.

He presses on his earpiece. "Shit! Move out! Move out now! She's trying to escape!"

Alexis throws her camera at the man but he easily dodges it. She puts her all into tackling him to the ground. Turning back to look one last time she sees him lift the blade into air and bring it down stabbing Alexis in the neck.

Facing forward again Bonnie continues running, tears sting her eyes hearing Kiana's screams for Alexis to get up slowly fade into the distance.

* * *

"Stop!"

Multiple voices are shouting at her as she runs through the woods. Dogs can be heard barking along with the yelling. She jumps over various fallen tree branches and other things that would alert the hunters to her whereabouts. Bonnie was glad one of the first things she and Grams did when they first moved here was scout out surrounding woodland areas disguised as hiking trips. By the time April rolled around she learned this place like the back of her hand.

She dips behind a tree and takes several deep breaths to calm her erratically beating heart. She focuses her magic inward to throw them off of her path as she makes her way to Grams' log cabin. Being as quiet as possible she unlocks the door slipping inside. She first runs to the kitchenette to get pepper lining the door with it to throw off the dogs. She then grabs the training dummy sitting in the corner dragging it to the back of the cabin and out the door. She transfers magic to it and sends it flying deeper into the woods. The dogs barking in the distance tells her the distraction worked.

Bonnie dashes to her bedroom to get her custom made athame. Opening her door she's face to face with a blonde haired woman dressed casually in jeans and a black t-shirt brandishing a gun. A moment passes then a beat before the woman speaks.

"You're just a child."

Bonnie took advantage and cuts the woman across her chest. In shock the lady drops the gun grabbing at her wounded chest. She bolts for the first floor, just as she flings the front door open there's the sound of dogs whimpering in agony and shouts of pain. A man stands with his back to her wildly pointing his gun at the trees.

"S-Stay away from me!" He's frantically shooting every which way.

_"What is he shooting at?"_

Her answer comes in the form of a growling beast charging for the man. He fires off three shots before the gun is ripped from his hands and crushed between the thing's teeth. He lets out a shriek of terror as it knocks him down and proceeds to rip his head off. When it looks up their eyes meet and Bonnie inhales sharply. Its eyes are red and glowing. Alexis' words comes mind.

_"You ever heard the legend of the black dog? They say that when it arrives that means death is sure to follow. If you look directly into its eyes you'll die."_

Bonnie turns and runs deeper into the woods. She can feel the thing hot on her trail, panting being its only noise.

_"The myth is real. I'm going to die since I saw its eyes."_ She runs faster. _"This is not how I wanted my night to go. First hunters and now this."_

Not paying attention she crashes into another person. She stumbles back as the man turns and attempts to grab for her. Bonnie sends out a burst of flames hitting him in the face. He screams grabbing his face. The giant dog races pass Bonnie to tackle him to the ground biting at his batting hands.

Her eyes widened. "I-is it - is that thing helping me?" She mutters to herself. "Finally something's looking up for me."

She slowly draws closer to it as it engulfs the man's left arm whole. She whips her head to the left as it devours him, the bone crunching noises making her stomach churn. When it's finished it lets out an ear-piercing howl causing Bonnie to cover her ears. She takes a deep breath steeling herself for confrontation.

"Uh, hey girl." She pauses. "Um maybe boy?"

The beast tilts its head at her sitting where that man's body used to be. She steps closer and closer until she can feel the heat coming off of it.

"Can you understand me?"

It barks once in reply.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Where you sent to help me?"

Another bark of confirmation.

"I-I need a favor." She crouched down staring it straight in the eyes. "Could you please help my grandmother? She doesn't deserve this."

The giant dog shakes its head as if to say no.

"Please? I promise I'll be fine. Just please go help her, she's up in age."

It shakes its head again.

Bonnie grips its fur pulling its face closer to hers. The heat stings her hands and face but she doesn't care. "Listen closely dog, she's all I have left in this world, the only person I can truly rely on. I rather her be alive than be killed by these people out to hurt us. I'll be in your debt if you do this." She lets go and waits patiently for its response.

It stares at her for a few seconds before looking down at the dirt. It nods, looks back up at Bonnie then turns and dashes off. She stands dusting herself off checking to make sure she still had her athame with her.

"Now to hold up my end of the deal."

There was at least fifteen hunters and at least five dogs after her. Since that dog showed up killing two of them and probably more from the shouts of pain earlier leaving her with maybe ten or less people to deal with. She focuses her magic to enhance her eyesight in the darkened area. Not too far off she spots a man holding a shotgun and flashlight heading in her direction.

Bonnie ducks behind a tree waiting for the man to approach. As soon as his hand with the flashlight passes she swings the athame out striking him in the chest. Due to adrenaline he barely registers that he's been stabbed just lashing out with the shotgun at her. His wild swinging connects with her right shoulder dislocating it.

"Screw not using magic." She raises her good arm with the palm out. Flames erupt from the dagger coating the man. She does her best to ignore his screams of pain as she calls her dagger back. He drops to the ground vigorously trying to extinguish the fire as Bonnie runs away.

Closing her eyes she puts out feelers for the remaining people. "There!" She pinpoints four up ahead. Calling upon the power of nature she uses the tree branches around them to trap them. They now hang suspended in the air.

Bonnie doesn't feel the approach until it's too late. A hand grabs her dislocated shoulder pulling it behind her back. The other hand slaps a device on her chest.

Excruciating pain, that's what Bonnie experiences as her magic is ripped from her. Her scream echoes throughout the woods.

"Thought you were going to escape hm?" She presses harder but Bonnie just grits her teeth. "Once we get a hold of your grandmother we're going kill you two just like in the old days."

"We've done nothing to you. Your group threatened innocent children just to find two people that weren't even bothering anybody. And what you people did to Alexis-"

The woman cuts her off. "She attempted to protect you, she got what she deserved for defending a witch. She should've cooperated like the other one." Her voice was smug.

"You bitch!" Bonnie struggled but to no avail. She tries to yank the contraption off of her chest with her free hand but it seems to be embedded into her, mixing in with her bloodstream. The lady just laughs at her wasted efforts.

The ground around them begins to rumble. The clearing before them opens up like a giant sinkhole swallowing everything in its path. The air takes on an oppressive heat turning the warm July night heat into a sauna. The woman holding Bonnie loosens her grip and it's her chance to escape. Bonnie turns bringing the blade around to stab her in the arm but the woman is just as quick stabbing Bonnie in the stomach.

The ground shakes again as Bonnie stumbles and falls to the dirt. "What-what did you stab me with?"

"Poison. My knife was coated in it." She smiles down at her. "Now you'll die a slow painful death."

A clawed hand shoots out of the hole followed by another. The lady takes a cautious step back the look of fear plastered on her face. Bonnie struggles to get look at whatever it is that's emerging from the depths. Large spiraling horns protrude with a pair of glowing red eyes. Her vision starts to blur as the figure leans over her, its mouth is moving but Bonnie is rapidly fading away, first her hearing then her sight. The last thing she sees is it holding the woman's intestines then everything goes black.

* * *

His Bonnie. These scum had the audacity to attack his Bonnie just for being a witch. He sticks his hand within the woman's chest slowly pulling out her soul. Her screams just making the situation more enjoyable for him. Opening his mouth he stuffs the soul in, chewing merrily. When he's done he licks his lips.

"Delicious."

Turning from her lifeless body he just lets it fall with a splat. He looks over at Bonnie lying in the dirt, face twisted in pain.

"I'll make them pay for this."

His eyes scan the area, spotting the other ones closing in. He becomes a phantom on the field, ripping out hearts and devouring souls left and right. When he's done he's surrounded by empty husks. Using Fluffy he sees that Sheila is safe from harm, a bit shaken up but otherwise okay.

He turns back to the direction Bonnie was in, he realizes he moved further away from her than he intended. Malachai starts walking back to her. "Time to go claim what's mine."

* * *

Bonnie awoke to see trees and stars. She was in dirt in the middle of the woods, her clothing soaked through with blood. Attempting to turn over made her realize her body felt weak, it hurt just to move her arms. Still she persevered; Turning to her side she painfully makes it to her knees before the urge to vomit sweeps over her. After bringing up her lunch Bonnie groped for the nearest tree, shakily bringing herself to stand upright. Twigs and small rocks dig into her sock clad feet as she slowly makes her way further out of the woods.

A howl in the empty night causes her to freeze. It echoed in the quiet space giving Bonnie no direction as to where it came from. Gripping the tree bark she stumbles a bit as she hears a twig snap behind her. Bonnie can feel a presence not of this world, it's dark, suffocating the air around her. She felt the same presence before she passed out earlier. A dog's panting sounds closer and closer until she feels it's breath on the back of her legs. It becomes too much to bear and she collapses to her knees.

She closes her eyes and began to silently pray. "Oh spirits it came back for me. Please tell me it protected Grams."

The dog gave an excited short bark before Bonnie feels its mouth descend on her exposed leg, nibbling on it. She bit her lip to hold back her scream.

"There she is." The voice sounded relieved. "I left to deal with some things and poof you disappear."

Bonnie looks up to first see a pair of combat boots followed by a dark long coat. A handsome young man stares down at her. His blue-gray eyes gleam in excitement and something else she can't quite recognize.

"How did I not hear him?" She thinks to herself.

The dog backs up and sits obediently beside the man. The man crouches down keeping his hand in his coat pockets slightly tilting his head to the side.

"I'm used to being silent if that helps." He looks her over. "I would touch you but that would kill you. The others that tried to follow you met that same fate."

"W-Who?" Her voice was hoarse and dry. It hurt just to speak.

"Who am I? My name is Malachai but you can call me Kai. And this adorable little puppy here is Fluffy." Kai rubs the giant dog's head affectionately. With his other hand he opens a portal leading into pure darkness. "I need you to come with me."

"N-no."

"Yeeaaah, your condition says otherwise. Whatever that chick stabbed you with was coated in poison and it's killing you."

"W-where are you taking m-me?"

"To my home of course. What better way to heal you?"

"Grams. I want-"

"Your grandmother is safe. Fluffy kept up his end of the deal." He leans as close as he can without touching her. "You didn't realize it but when you requested that you unknowingly made a deal with the devil."

"I didn't - no."

She tries to stand but her knees buckle and she grabs the tree for support. Kai stands tsking at her and then whistles. Fluffy nudges her until she falls on his back. He adjusts her so she doesn't fall off then starts trotting toward the portal that Kai created. Darkness envelopes her.

"You're going to enjoy my home Bonnie. I live in a huge palace. You'll have to want for nothing."

He goes on and on but Bonnie's eyes close to the lull of his voice and the slow trot of his black dog. The last thing she hears is how he'll take care of her just as she blacks out again.


End file.
